BoYC Side Story IV: Our Painful Secret
by FanboyRaka
Summary: OS - "Kau tetap namja yang tercantik, Kim Heechul…" ucap Leeteuk lembut. Dia segera bergerak dan meraih kursi roda namja yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya./HeeTeukChul/DLDR!


**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_…? Putus…?"

"_Nde_. Kita putus…"

"_Wae? Waeyo?_"

"Karena aku… tidak pernah mencintaimu… seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini… _Mianhae_, Teukie…"

Nanar, sepasang _hazel_ milik pemuda manis bernama Leeteuk menatap sosok tinggi di depannya. Sosok pemuda cantik yang memilih menunduk, menatap kakinya yang terbalut _converse black-white_.

"Kupikir… kupikir hubungan kita–,"

"—istimewa? _Aniyo_, Teukie… aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu… _Mianhae_… _Jeongmal mianhae_…"

Dan lelaki itu pergi

—meninggalkan sosok yang terpaku di tengah jatuhnya daun-daun musim gugur. Ya… kisah cinta Park Jung Soo berakhir di senja musim gugur…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Breathing on Your Coagulation Side Story IV:**

"**Our ****Painful Secret****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Crack Pair 'Heechul x Leeteuk'

Lil. Bite Romance

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><em>Cancer Medical Center<em>.

Leeteuk membaca papan nama yang tergantung di depan bangunan berdominansi warna putih itu. Sedari tadi yang terlihat adalah sosok-sosok _yeoja_ berpakaian perawat serta lelaki yang berjas dokter. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Elf Medical Research Center_ yang dikelolanya. Dari tangga halaman, dua perawat muda keluar sambil bercakap-cakap.

Salah satunya tertarik melihat Leeteuk yang hanya terpaku di depan bagunan.

"_Yah_! Bukannya anda dr. Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul. Ternyata ada yang mengenalinya.

"_Mianhae_. Nngg… saya ingin menemui seseorang…"

Sejenak kedua _yeoja_ itu berpandangan. Tetapi salah satu yang agresif tadi segera mengerti.

"Ah, _nde_! Dokter Kibum. Mari kami antarkan anda padanya. Apa lagi yang perlu kami bantu?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, ia segera menyukai kehangatan tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Dia sudah dirawat di sini sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semula dengan dokter Yong Ha, sampai akhirnya perawatan dialihkan kepada saya."

Leeteuk menatap dokter muda di depannya. Dokter Kim Kibum terlihat bertanggung jawab dan perhatian walau pendiam.

"Bagaimana perkembanganya?" Leeteuk mencoba mencari tahu.

"Cukup bagus saya rasa. Walau dia harus menjalani cuci darah sebulan sekali, tapi tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan kondisi yang memburuk. Kami harap dia salah satu pasien yang beruntung bisa disembuhkan dari kanker darah."Dokter Kibum tersenyum. "Dokter Leeteuk, anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengunjunginya sejak ia di rawat di tempat ini. Dan harapan hidupnya sangat kuat sekali. Saya harap Anda akan membantunya meningkatkan harapan tersebut."

Keduanya segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju bangsal perawatan. Beberapa pasien terlihat berada di taman dan duduk di kursi roda dengan suster yang setia di belakang mereka.

"_Annyeong_. Heechul-_hyung_ aku membawakan tamu untuk—Heechul-_hyung_ tidak ada!" Mereka menemukan satu bangsal yang terlihat kosong.

"Di mana dia?" Leeteuk mulai panik.

"Tenanglah, dokter Leeteuk. Saya yakin Heechul-_hyung_ sedang berada di taman."

Mereka segera kembali ke taman yang mereka lewati tadi. Setelah membalas sapaan beberapa pasien di taman, mereka segera menemukan sosok _namja_ yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon di atas kursi rodanya. Tak ada suster yang menemaninya. Kibum meninggalkan _namja_ itu berdua. Sosoknya melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk sebentar pada Leeteuk yang kini menatap dengan jantung berdebar pada sosok _namja_ di depannya yang tengah memainkan sebuah kaca di tangannya dengan jemari yang indah layaknya _yeoja_. Walau tubuhnya berkali lebih kurus sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Dan itu telah lama.

Lama sekali…

"Kau tetap _namja_ yang tercantik, Kim Heechul…" ucap Leeteuk lembut. Dia segera bergerak dan meraih kursi roda _namja_ yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"Teukie…" balas _namja_ cantik itu nyaris seperti bisikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat itu hening.**

**Hanya terdengar melodi angin yang menggesek dedaunan dan menjatuhkan kelopak kamboja. Deretan gundukan tak bersuara berderet sepanjang mata memandang. Matahari semakin condong ke barat membuat suasana mulai meremang. **

**Sore seolah telah berada dalam puncak kejenuhan menunggu senja.**

**Namun tak ada niatan dari sosok itu untuk bangkit dan mulai menapak kembali.**

**Sosok itu masih di sana. **

**Dengan rambut sewarna lelehan **_**caramel**_** terbungkus topi dan sesekali ujungnya bergerak tertiup angin.**

**Tangannya yang sewarna porselen masih bergerak-gerak mengelus batu bernama di depannya. Wajahnya menuduk menyembunyikan sepasang **_**hazel **_** yang berair.**

"**Kau **_**pabbo**_**! Kanginie **_**pabbo**_**!" isakan sosok itu nyaris seperti bisikan. "Kenapa kau harus mati! Hei, bukannya kau berjanji untuk bersaing denganku untuk perebutan juara umum. Kanginie **_**pabbo**_**. Bodoh!"**

**Hening. Tak ada jawaban.**

"**Kau pukir kau menang setelah meninggalkanku seperti ini? Kau pecundang!" **

**Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari batu di depannya.**

"**Hah, barusan aku mencarimu. Ternyata Ketua OSIS membolos dan sembunyi di pemakaman ya…"**

"**Mau apa kau?" **_**namja**_** itu yang tak lain adalah ****Leeteuk**** berucap tanpa menatap sosok yang telah melemparkan kalimat sarkastis padanya.**

"**Tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat Ketua OSIS yang biasanya sok tegas sekarang menunjukkan adegan melankolis bak drama." Sosok **_**namja**_** cant****i****k itu –Kim Heechul, mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Leeteuk, bibirnya mulai mengeja tulisan di depannya. "Kim Young Woon… **_**Nuguseyo**_**? **_**Namjachingu**_**-mu, **_**eoh**_**?"**

**Heechul menatap Leeteuk di sampingnya, yang terdiam memilih tak menjawab kalimat Heechul.**

"**Jadi dia yang membuat mu membenciku. Apakah aku mirip dengannya?"**

"_**Aniyo**_**. Dia berkali lipat lebih tampan darimu. Lebih pintar. Dia hebat. Dia-!"**

"**Jahat," sambung Heechul pelan.**

"_**Mwo**_**?" Leeteuk menatap sosok cantik itu tajam.**

"**Meninggalkan kekasihnya menangis bagiku itu perbuatan yang jahat."**

"**Jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kangin!" sentak Leeteuk keras.**

"**Aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku… Lagipula walaupun kau tangisi… dia takkan kembali."**

"**Berhentilah menasihatiku dan berhentilah menggangguku!" Leeteuk mulai berdiri.**

"**Dan kau juga berhentilah mempermainkan aku!" sentak Heechul tak kalah keras.**

"**Apa maksudmu?"**

"**Aku… Aku menyukaimu, Teukie. Sejak pertama melihatmu. Aku mencoba menarik perhatianmu dengan bersikap bodoh di depanmu. Walau kau menganggapku mengganggu, dan aku juga mencoba mengerti kenapa kau selalu menolakku dan bersikap angkuh kepadaku," ucap Heechul panjang lebar. "Di sini ada aku yang menunggumu, tapi kau lebih memilih berkutat dengan rasa sakitmu!"**

**Leeteuk terhenyak, namun sesaat kemudian ia memilih pergi dengan air mata yang menderas di pipinya.**

"**Teukie!" panggil Heechul keras.**

**Leeteuk berhenti. Tanpa menoleh.**

"**Kau tidak mengerti apa pun tentangku! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku!" Leeteuk berbalik. "Dan sekedar info buatmu. Kangin-**_**ah**_** bukan **_**namjachingu**_**-ku ataupun mantanku, tapi dia saudaraku. Saudara kandungku."**

**Leeteuk segera mengayunkan langkahnya meninggalkan Heechul yang kini hanya tenganga tak percaya.**

**Namun sesaat kemudian sosok itu tersenyum.**

"**Sekarang aku memang tak mengerti. Tapi, aku akan mencoba mengerti. Dan itu tidak salah bukan, Teukie…?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saat itu aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih kejam daripada Young Woon." Leeteuk mendorong kursi roda itu mengelilingi taman.

"Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong aku senang kau masih memakai nama yang kuberikan." Heechul menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau selalu spesial bagiku."

"Tapi aku mulai membencimu dan berniat menanggalkan nama ini… Apalagi sejak kau berhenti mencariku dan gagal menemukanku…" Leeteuk menerawang. "Aku ingat kau yang selalu berhasil menemukan keberadaanku dulu, Chulie…"

Kilasan memori berkelebatan dalam kepalnya. Berjalan bagai film yang diputar ulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taman bermain itu terlihat mulai sepi.**

**Beberapa ibu-ibu telah memanggil anak-anak mereka pulang. Ayunan mulai bergerak pelan dan akhirnya berhenti.**

**Ya, semua terlihat sepi sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan lirih di sudut taman. Sesosok _yeoja_ —atau _namja_? Tengah menangis memeluk lutut di atas kotak pasir.**

**Tak ada yang memedulikan sosok kecil itu, bahkan ketika isakannya mulai konstan dan tak berhenti.**

**"_Babbo_! Hari sudah hampir gelap! Kau seharusnya pulang dan bukannya menangis seperti ini!"**

**Sosok kecil itu mendongak. Matanya yang berair menemukan sosok cantik yang tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.**

**"Mereka mengataiku mirip _yeoja_!"**

**"Ada yang salah? Kau memang manis 'kan?" sosok yang sepertinya berusia tak jauh darinya itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran.**

**"Aku tidak terima. Aku _namja_!" balas sosok itu serak.**

**Dan sosok angkuh itu pun tertawa terbahak.**

**"Kau juga _namja_?" sosok kecil yang tengah terisak itu mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya dan menatap sosok angkuh itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.**

**"_Yah_, tentu saja! Berhentilah merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaanmu! Aku saja senang dan bangga dengan wajah cantikku."**

**"Apa tak ada yang mengejekmu?" sosok kecil itu berdiri dan menyejajari tinggi sosok angkuh yang kini tatapannya mengikuti gerak-geriknya.**

**"Kalaupun ada, buat apa aku memikirkan** **hal itu. Kau tahu dengan wajah seperti ini aku bisa masuk kamar mandi yeo—Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku bukan tukang intip!"**

**Sosok kecil itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya.**

**"Sudah gelap aku harus pulang… Terima kasih untuk semuanya…"**

**"_Cheonma_, Teukie…" Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantik sang _namja_ angkuh.**

**"Namaku Jung Soo," protesnya.**

**"Tapi kau spesial bagiku. Karena itu aku memanggilmu 'Leeteuk', terserah kau mau terima atau tidak. Dan lagi jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Ya, walaupun aku pasti bisa menemukanmu…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bodoh Kim Heechul." Leeteuk menghentikan kursi roda itu di samping sebuah kolam ikan kecil. Terlihat beberapa ikan koi yang berenang gembira, seolah tak mengindahkan keadaan sekitarnya.

"_Yah_! Aku itu Kim Heechul yang memesona. Tapi dianggap bodoh pun tak masalah jika itu kebodohan menyangkut dirimu, Teukie." Heechul menatap ikan-ikan yang kini saling mengejar. Leeteuk mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir kolam. Tangannya terjulur mempermainkan air, membuat beberapa ikan lari tunggang-langgang ketakutan.

"Seharusnya aku memerhatikanmu sejak dulu. Dan memahami bahwa sorot matamu tak lebih adalah sorot mata kesepian…"

Heechul tertawa tertahan. "Aku tahu, walau kau seperti malaikat, tapi kau bukan si Bocah Gereja itu, Teukie. Bocah yang selalu berusaha mengenalkan Tuhan padaku. Menggelikan." Heechul mencibir kesal. "Untuk apa aku mengenal sosok yang tak pernah tahu bagaimana memberiku kebahagiaan ini!"

"Siwon maksudmu? Dia bekerja bersamaku. Anak yang hebat kurasa." Leeteuk menatap Heechul yang kini memilih menatap orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"_Ne, ne, ne_. Dia bocah yang hebat, asalkan dia berhenti menceramahiku soal Tuhan."

"Kau juga tak pernah memberitahuku soal ini sebelumnya. Sakitmu dan kesendirianmu."

"Untuk apa? Memangnya dengan memberitahumu aku akan sembuh?" Mata indah itu menatap Teukie tajam.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan sendirian menanggung semua ini. Aku akan menemanimu bertahan."

Tatapan _namja_ cantik itu melembut. "Kau sudah membantuku bertahan selama ini, Teukie. Sikap angkuhmu, penolakanmu terhadapku. Semua itu memberiku keyakinan bahwa aku harus bertahan dan mendapatkanmu sebelum aku mati."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang mengakhiri…" Tatapan Leeteuk meredup menatap rumput hijau di bawah sepatunya.

Sementara Heechul tersenyum… getir. "_Ne_. Kau benar, Teukie…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Mwo**_**…? Putus…?"**

"_**Nde**_**. Kita putus…"**

"_**Wae? Waeyo?**_**"**

"**Karena aku… tidak pernah mencintaimu… seperti yang kau bayangkan selama ini… **_**Mianhae**_**, Teukie…"**

**Nanar, sepasang **_**hazel**_** milik pemuda manis bernama Leeteuk menatap sosok tinggi di depannya. Sosok pemuda cantik yang memilih menunduk, menatap kakinya yang terbalut **_**converse black-white**_**.**

"**Kupikir… kupikir hubungan kita–,"**

"—**istimewa? **_**Aniyo**_**, Teukie… aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu… **_**Mianhae**_**… **_**Jeongmal mianhae**_**…"**

**Dan lelaki itu pergi **

** —meninggalkan sosok yang terpaku di tengah jatuhnya daun-daun musim gugur. Ya… kisah cinta Park Jung Soo berakhir di senja musim gugur…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi alasanmu meninggalkanku karena hal ini?"

"Aku tahu, penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan… Aku paham hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Semua obat dan terapi yang kulakukan, semua itu hanya untuk sedikit memperpanjang hidupku. Tak lebih hanya itu…" Heechul menunduk. Beberapa pasien mulai dibawa masuk kembali ke dalam bangsal mereka masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertahan? Apa alasanmu bertahan selama ini?" Leeteuk menarik tangan Heechul memaksa _namja_ itu membalas tatapanya.

"Kau adalah alasanku bertahan!" Leeteuk terpaku, mata itu menemukan matanya. Kalimat yang keluar seolah begitu penuh keyakinan dan tak membiarkan kebohongan untuk menyusup ke dalamnya. "Untukmu Teukie, aku menelan obat-obatan yang sangat kubenci, menjalani terapi yang kurasa lebih menyakitkan daripada sakit itu sendiri."

Leeteuk terdiam. Matanya menatap Heechul getir, membiarkan benaknya megucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang teramat sulit untuk dikeluarkan.

"Namun kau tahu hal yang menarik dari semua ini? Aku jadi tahu bahwa aku bisa mati setiap saat. Dan aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau tak berhasil menemukanku sebelum kematianku—Oh, ayolah Jung Soo! Berhentilah memasang wajah dramatis seperti itu!" Leeteuk sangat paham, bahwa sosok di depannya selalu bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Selalu bisa menemukan bagaimana cara memandang kehidupan dengan berbeda. Dan ia selalu bisa.

"… aku tidak percaya Tuhan, tapi aku percaya kematian…"

Leeteuk mengenggam tangan itu erat. Seakan tak ingin membiarkan tangan indah itu lepas dari genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sudah berhasil menemukanmu. Dan Leeteuk tak akan membiarkan Kim Heechul pergi lagi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Annyeong ^^

Ya, inilah sequel terakhir dari Breathing on Your Coagulation. Setelah ini saya akan segera mem-_publish chapter_ 2 dari FF tersebut.

Kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca ^^

Warm hugs,

Yong Ha


End file.
